Storage devices are used in various forms. For example, storage devices can be used in the form of memory cards, such as a secure digital (SD) card, a multimedia card (MMC), an extreme digital (xD) card, a compact flash (CF) card, a smart media (SM) card, and a memory stick. Storage devices can also be used in the form of solid state drives (SSDs).
A conventional flash memory storage device backs up a least significant bit (LSB) page paired with a most significant bit (MSB) page before programming the MSB page into a flash memory. After backing up the LSB page, the conventional flash memory storage device programs the MSB page into the flash memory.